


黑白之间

by Wesbuner



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 暴力预警, 水仙预警, 自拆预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesbuner/pseuds/Wesbuner





	黑白之间

飞翼很庆幸自己还活着，是的，火种还在有力地搏动。他能感觉到小腿护甲残破碎裂，一小股蓝色的能量液顺着曲线流到地上。他干脆关闭了小腿上的痛觉处理器，这样的状态可能不足以让他修复自己。  
他环顾四周，记忆模块里并没有过周围的环境，很陌生。他没来过这里。这个场景很奇怪，说不出来具体是哪里，飞翼只是有一种自己不应该在这里的感觉，他好像不属于这里。  
内置时钟好像失灵了，周围一片灰红色的迷雾，飞翼不清楚现在的时间，他爬起来艰难地移动了一下，好吧，不太行，腿部的残损好像有内部线路的断落。他踉跄着往前走了几步，一遍在记忆模块搜寻前不久发生的事。  
两塞时前一一一一一一一  
“飞翼！接着！”不远处正在和外星生物纠缠着的骑士把手里的剑抛向飞翼，他不得不这么做。飞翼的剑在之前搏斗的过程中被打落了，看到抛过来的巨剑，他闪身躲过一颗子弹，凭借飞机的轻盈高高跃起正好握住那把巨剑，冲向那台仪器。  
“咔嚓！咯！”  
沉重的剑穿透仪器，传出巨大的声响。还没有燃尽的油漏出来，发生爆炸。扰乱的电磁波干扰到离它最近的飞翼，中央处理器被电波直接冲击产生一阵强烈震荡，一片眩晕感。飞翼跌倒在地，最后的一幕就是火光和热浪直扑而来覆盖上机体。  
记忆到这就停止了，飞翼支撑着机体略过地上一片残肢，紫色的能量液遍地都是，看起来是一片战场。走了一会，他蹲下来查看这些死亡的战士们，他们看起来不是水晶城的战士或者他们先前的敌人。飞翼确信自己在一个陌生的地方。  
突然，灰蒙蒙的硝烟中传来金属碰撞摩擦的声音，飞翼警觉地侧了侧头，盯着声音传来的方向。自己受伤了，虽然不是很严重，但是会有干扰。  
声音越来越近，骑士单手握住长剑，曲起小臂微蹲下身防御一切可能发生的危险，毕竟这里，太古怪了。  
直到摩擦声靠近，飞翼看清了前方的身影，他愣了一下。对方显然也很诧异震惊。他们的外表几乎一模一样，可以这么说，除了一个涂装是红白另一个是黑红之外，他们……可以说是火种分裂的亲兄弟。  
奇怪的感觉更加强烈了，飞翼感觉到火种跳动不稳定地在跳动，这是以往没有发生过的，很不对劲。  
对面的黑色骑士眯起猩红的光学镜，裂了咧嘴挑衅地笑了一下，危险的红色让飞翼不由得暂时放下那些怪异的感觉，警觉地看着黑骑士。  
“喂，你叫什么？”“……飞翼……你呢？”  
有意思。黑骑士感觉到胸膛里的余烬在翻滚，这让他感觉很不愉快。“我也叫……飞翼。”  
飞翼在他说话的瞬间感觉到一股杀意，刚想后退却被黑骑士更加迅速的动作压倒在地。小腿磕在地上，蓝色的能量液又一点点从破碎的装甲下溢出来。  
黑骑士感到很烦躁，余烬一直在传递出焦躁的感觉。他知道这是火种靠近余烬时的自然反应，因为他们不相容，反物质的靠近会让两者都走向毁灭。唯一值得欣赏的就是身下这架红白的飞机，看到另一个自己让黑骑士感到很有意思，他的脾气一向不好，难得有一个能让他露出极大兴致的东西，不过，现在有了。  
黑骑士不自觉地被飞翼吸引，红白的涂装很漂亮，是的，他不由得感叹另一个世界的自己长得挺好看的，白亮又不刺眼。他承认自己有点自恋。  
飞翼看见另一个自己这么靠近，火种开始不自然地跳动，有一种远离他的冲动，危险的警告让他自然想逃离这个压制，可是被更大的力气重新按回地面。  
真漂亮。这种小飞机的接口肯定很爽～  
黑骑士一向行动比言语快，他的手伸向飞翼的挡板，扣住接口的位置按压，看见飞翼愣了一下开始更加努力挣扎。呵，真有意思。黑骑士的笑容更加富有深意，自己一般遇到抵抗都会直接捅穿对方，但是暴躁的脾气遇到飞翼就根本不管用了。他对面前这个另一个世界的自己更加感兴趣。  
他借着对自己的熟悉，扣掉了飞翼的挡板，指尖插入白色骑士的接口，搅弄一个个熟悉的敏感节点，身下的机体一阵战栗，轻微的喘息被他清楚捕捉到。  
“哎哟哟，你的小接口可真湿～”黑骑士挑起嘴角舔了舔虎牙。炽热的气体呼出喷洒到飞翼红白的音频接收器上，他转动着侧边的扇叶扭头躲开。  
飞翼皱了皱光镜，这么近的距离让他感觉到危险，火种快要跳出来了，他大概知道自己所在之处了。飞翼想起自己以前和雷神聊天的时候，对方谈起过平行世界，雷神告诉他有关另一个世界的一些事情，飞翼知道现在自己处境很危险。他能大概猜出黑飞翼的性格估计不好不到哪去。他尽量忽视接口处传来的快感，不过还是轻喘出声，手悄悄向一旁的巨剑摸去。  
“看来我们的客人不乖啊……”敏锐的处理器早已察觉飞翼的动作，黑骑士飞快地用单手扣住了飞翼的双手手腕压在头顶，整架机体狠狠地压上飞翼，飞翼被迫抬起头正视这架黑色的飞机。“你们的水晶城难道没有教你礼貌吗？”  
他最终还是惹怒了对方。  
那只空余的手覆上接口处的节点狠狠按压，欲望的电流瞬间从尾椎窜上，强烈的快感逼迫呻吟从飞翼口中不受控制地传出，奶金色的光学镜尽是隐忍，可是镜头里的欲望明显出卖了他。  
自从上一次拆卸已经很久了，许久没有被触碰的敏感部位在接触到抚摸的瞬间表露出最真实的反应。飞翼咬着嘴唇，对方凶猛的揉捏仿佛要将那个部位捏碎，痛楚和快感同时袭来。不久，黑骑士将沾满交换液的手指伸到对方光镜前满是嘲讽，“看来水晶城教出来的就是像你这样的婊子吗～”  
飞翼合上光镜一言不发。  
“哦拜托，像你这样欠操的婊子我也是见多了……”黑骑士猩红的光镜仿佛要把飞翼吃拆如腹中，“放芯，我会填满你的小嘴……直到你下面的小接口里面含满我射出来的交换液……然后我就会把你的能源镜给操碎根本关不上……我要在你的接口里面放点玩具，你走路的时候一边过载……交换液就会慢慢留下来，接口的挡板包不住这些液体就会慢慢渗出来……”  
飞翼被这些粗鲁下流的话吓呆了，黑骑士趁机将沾满飞翼交换液的手指伸进他的嘴里夹住那条温软的舌头慢慢搅弄，电解液自动分泌从飞翼的嘴角流下，在飞翼狠狠咬下前飞快抽出用力捅进饥渴着收缩着的接口。  
飞翼芯里拒绝着可耐不住机体的渴望，他牙齿紧咬希望将那些羞恼的声音截下，可灵活的手指在接口里面四处抠挖探索一个个敏感节点，由内而外的刺激让飞翼的大脑模块一阵放松，双腿打着颤想要夹紧，温暖的内壁收缩渴望更多。  
“啧啧……瞧瞧你，还没开始就流了这么多吗……”黑骑士想要撤出手指收到蠕动的内壁挽留，带出大量的液体。  
他解锁了自己的挡板，粗大的输出管弹出来拍打在飞翼的腹部，划过一道色情的水痕，沾上了他的胸甲。那根管子在接口边轻轻戳刺，浅浅地插进去又拔出来，丝毫不顾周围叶片的挽留，突然又全部没入，饱胀的头部用力摩擦能源镜，惹得飞翼剧烈颤抖，大腿根抽搐着夹紧了黑骑士的腰，渴望更多。  
黑骑士丝毫不顾飞翼若有若无的抵抗，快感将飞翼的力气完全卸下。  
他挺身将输出管插入，毕竟是相同的机体，接口内壁完全恰好包裹住硬挺的管身，滚烫的管子开始快速抽插耸动。  
自己拆自己是什么感受？  
把自己的输出管放到自己的接口里面。  
黑骑士突然想到这个问题。  
答案当然是爽。  
两具机体完美契合，黑色的管子插入又抽出，预发壮大，凶狠地碾磨着已经被操开了的温软之地，那些隐藏在褶皱内的小小节点主动攀附上管子，弹性良好的内壁吮吸着管身，不由自主地蹭上管身一圈圈凸起的环带叫嚣着更多。  
飞翼早已摊躺在黑骑士身下，溃不成军。面甲上满是潮红，就算是他也不能抵挡住这一阵阵浪潮。满脸隐忍却又被欲望吸引，下身抽搐着淌出更多浅浅的液体。倒映在黑骑士的光学镜里，有一瞬间一股将他完全据为己有的冲动从余烬里冒出。  
黑骑士叹息着摇晃脑袋把这个想法甩出，余烬和火种不能相融，飞翼早晚要回去，他不属于这里，不属于自己。  
那就要把♂握♂当♂下啊。  
发动机的轰鸣也盖不住双方的呻吟喘息，黑色和白色在迷蒙中纠缠，一次次强烈的撞击让能源镜缓缓张开，飞翼早已过载，余韵尚未消失又被迫拉倒下一次过载的边缘。射出来的交换液溅到双方的胸甲和腹甲上，极度色情。  
最终，黑骑士在一阵狂风暴雨的顶弄中释放自己，高压下的液体汹涌地喷射在油箱内壁上，敏感的部位收到刺激，飞翼不由地再次闷哼出声。  
他已经在疲惫中下线了。  
黑骑士暗自得意自己的技术，但却在瞟到飞翼渐渐淡去的手臂后狠狠唾骂一声，炉渣的，时间快到了吗。  
飞翼在这个世界停留的时间不会太久，火种和余烬会产生抵抗直到一方消失，只有特定而来的火种才能受到保护长久停留。  
黑骑士恋恋不舍的放开飞翼撇撇嘴，抽出输出管整理了自己，看看一地狼藉思索了一下，还是把飞翼的护甲装回去。  
他才不想让别的机看到和自己一样的飞机这幅模样。  
出门在外，面子还是要有的。  
黑色的飞机转身离去，飞机的引擎声越来越远。  
地上飞翼已经消失了，只留下地上不明的残留液体诉说不可名状的一切……


End file.
